For My Emperor
by CyeDessy
Summary: Hadiah khusus yang disiapkan Satsuki untuk Seijuro malah berbalik membuatnya mati kutu. / "Otanjoubi omedetou, Sei-kun!" "Mana hadiahku? Kau terlihat tidak membawa apa-apa." "... aku akan memberimu sesuatu yang tak bisa kaubeli dengan mudah karena tidak dijual di manapun." / A Birthday fict for Akashi Seijuro :**


**For My Emperor**

**by CyeDessy**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke** _belongs to _**Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

_I don't take any profit from this fict!_

**_._**

**Pairing :**

A. Seijuro / M. Satsuki

**.**

**Warning :**

Canon, A lil' bit OOC-ness, Typo (maybe), etc.

**.**

**Genre :**

_Romance & Friendship_

**.**

**.**

**_Don't Like? Just don't read this fict! :)_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Hope you can enjoy it and give me your feedback, please?_**** D**

* * *

Angin musim dingin yang begitu menusuk sampai ke tulang, menerpa wajah seorang gadis cantik bersurai serupa dengan bunga sakura di musim semi yang baru saja turun dari sebuah taksi berwarna kuning. Sebuah jaket berbulu tebal bewarna _soft_ _pink_— yang senada dengan warna rambutnya yang panjang— melindungi tubuhnya dari terpaan udara musim dingin kota Tokyo. Tak lupa syal rajut berwarna merah ikut menutupi tengkuk sang gadis.

"Mm-hmm, aku sudah sampai di bandara, baru saja turun dari taksi." Gadis dewasa bernama lengkap Momoi Satsuki itu tampak berjalan menuju pintu masuk bandara Narita sambil berbicara dengan seseorang di seberang telepon. "Kau di mana?" tanyanya lagi— mungkin setelah mendengar balasan dari lawan bicaranya di telepon. Satsuki tampak mengangguk pelan saat terdengar lagi balasan dari lawan bicaranya. "_Ne_ ... aku cukup hangat, apalagi ada syal pemberianmu yang melilit leherku. Ah, aku sudah mau memasuki bandara, kututup dulu, ya? Nanti kutelepon lagi. Jangan pergi keluar tanpa memakai baju hangatmu, dan jangan lupa janjimu padaku besok," sambungnya dengan nada senang. Setelah itu, ia tampak tertawa sebentar lalu menutup panggilannya.

Satsuki lalu memasuki bandara dan berjalan menuju terminal untuk keberangkatan Internasional. Ia melangkahkan kakinya lebih cepat karena sepertinya pesawat yang membawa dua orang teman yang sangat berharga baginya telah _landing_. Surai _soft pink_ milik Satsuki tampak bergerak ke segala arah— mengikuti gerakan kepalanya yang sibuk mencari dua orang yang seharusnya ada di antara kerumunan orang-orang yang keluar dari terminal keberangkatan Internasional. Ia tampak mengembuskan napas pelan saat tak juga mendapati kedua sosok yang ia cari.

"Apa pesawat yang mereka naiki _delay_, ya?" gumamnya pelan. Ia lalu memutuskan untuk bertanya pada seorang petugas yang berada di dekatnya. "Anou, maaf mengganggu. Apa penerbangan dari New York sudah sampai?" tanyanya dengan sopan pada petugas laki-laki yang berada di pintu terminal.

"Oh, kalau penerbangan dari New York sudah tiba sejak satu jam yang lalu, nona," jawab sang petugas.

"Apa? Sejak satu jam yang lalu?!" seru Satsuki terkejut. Ia lalu buru-buru minta maaf saat menyadari suaranya sedikit meninggi. "Ah, _gomenasai_. Terima kasih atas informasinya," ucap Satsuki kemudian. Ia lalu melirik jam tangan perak yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. "Astaga! Ternyata jam tanganku mati, pantas saja aku terlambat datang," serunya frustasi. Ia baru sadar bahwa sejak ia naik ke dalam taksi, tak sekalipun juga ia memeriksa jam karena terus berbicara dengan lawan bicaranya tadi. "Bagaimana ini? Mereka pasti sudah pergi," gumamnya lagi.

"Momocchi!"

Satsuki langsung berbalik ke arah sumber suara yang sangat ia kenal. Kedua manik merah jambunya langsung menangkap sesosok pemuda berambut kuning yang melambaikan tangan padanya. Wajahnya— yang Satsuki ketahui tampan— ditutupi oleh kacamata hitam dan syal kuning yang melilit lehernya sampai ke bawah bibir. Ia juga memakai topi _sport_ berwarna biru tua yang senada dengan jaket kulit yang ia pakai. Di samping pemuda itu tampak pemuda lain yang bertubuh besar dan jauh lebih tinggi— sekitar dua meter lebih— berambut ungu dan sibuk dengan beberapa _snack bar_ yang ia peluk; satu di antaranya berada di mulutnya. Tak lupa ekspresi mengantuk yang selalu setia menghiasi wajahnya.

"Ki-_chan_! Mukkun!" seru Satsuki senang saat melihat teman-temannya semasa ia masih aktif menjadi manager klub basket SMP Teikou.

"Kau datang menjemput kami, Sacchin?" tanya pemuda berambut ungu— Atsushi Murasakibara— pada Satsuki.

"Iya, tapi seharusnya aku menjemput mereka dulu," jawab Satsuki dengan nada menyesal.

"Mereka?" tanya pemuda lain yang berambut kuning— Kise Ryouta.

Dering ponselnya yang tiba-tiba berbunyi membuat Satsuki tidak sempat menjawab pertanyaan dari Ryouta. "_Moshi-moshi_?" Satsuki segera menjauhkan ponsel berwarna _pink _miliknya dari telinga saat terdengar seruan keras dari seberang telepon. "_Mou_! Aku tahu aku salah! Tapi kau tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu, Dai-_chan_," ucap Satsuki kesal saat ia sudah tidak mendengar seruan protes dari ujung telepon. "Eh, Tetsu-_kun_? ... Huh, Dai-_chan_ memang seperti itu! Beda sekali dengan Tetsu-_kun_ ... Oh, baiklah, aku akan ke sana sekarang. Ki-_chan_ dan Mukkun juga sudah sampai," sambung Satsuki dengan nada yang lebih ramah.

"Kenapa?" tanya Ryouta setelah Satsuki memutus sambungan telepon.

"Aku terlambat menjemput Tetsu-_kun_ dan Dai-_chan_ karena jam tanganku mati. Mereka juga tak bisa menghubungiku karena err ... dari tadi ponselku sibuk," jelas Satsuki yang diakhiri dengan cengiran bersalahnya, "dan sekarang mereka sedang menunggu di salah satu _cafe_ yang ada di sini," sambungnya.

"Oh, kalau begitu kita ke sana sekarang sebelum para gadis di belakang kita menculikku," tukas Ryouta cepat. Ia lalu merangkul pundak Satsuki dan berjalan ke arah letak _cafe_ yang ada di bandara.

"Hati-hati, Kisecchin. Kau akan dibunuh jika dia melihatmu merangkul Sacchin," ucap Atsushi datar. Ryouta langsung berjengit mendengar perkataan Atsushi dan langsung melepas rangkulannya pada Satsuki.

Satsuki tertawa geli saat melihat ekspresi takut Ryouta. "_Mou_! Dia tidak semengerikan itu!" protes Satsuki— masih dengan tawa geli.

"Tapi aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau pada akhirnya kau dan A—" Perkataan Ryouta terpotong oleh bekapan tangan Satsuki di mulutnya.

"Hentikan, Kisecchin. Kaubisa membuat wajah Satsuki seperti warna rambut Akachin kalau kau membahasnya. Sacchin kan malu karena pada akhirnya dia bersama dengan Akachin, meskipun dulu dia begitu tergila-gila pada Kurochin," celetuk Atsushi panjang lebar.

"MUKKUN!" seru Satsuki malu.

Sedangkan Ryouta hanya memperlihatkan ekspresi _sweatdrop_ mendengar perkataan Atsushi. _'Kau melarangku, tapi kausendiri yang membeberkannya dengan sangat jelas,'_ batin Ryouta.

...

**_Klik_**

Tetsuya menutup ponsel flip milik Daiki setelah sambungan telepon terputus. "Seharusnya kau tidak perlu berkata kasar seperti itu, Aomine-_kun_," ucapnya dengan nada sopan.

Daiki yang duduk di hadapannya dengan dua cangkir yang tadinya berisi _Caffè Americano_, hanya memandang sebal ke arah Tetsuya. "Kau saja yang aneh karena tidak merasa kesal menunggu selama satu jam di cuaca sedingin ini," ucapnya sambil merapatkan jaket hitam tebal yang ia pakai. Tampak uap-uap putih keluar dari mulutnya saat ia berbicara.

"Momoi-_san_ pasti punya alasan kenapa terlambat menjemput kita. Lagipula sepertinya Kise-_kun_ dan Murasakibara-_kun_ juga sudah tiba," sambung Tetsuya sambil mengembalikan ponsel milik Daiki.

"Hee? Mereka juga sudah sampai? Kebetulan sekali," ucap Daiki yang memilih menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya. Kedua matanya ia alihkan ke luar jendela kaca _cafe_ yang mengarah ke jalan di depan bandara.

"Oi, Aominecchi! Kurokocchi!"

"Kau masih tetap berisik seperti dulu, Kise-_kun_," jawab Tetsuya datar saat melihat Satsuki, Ryouta dan Atsushi sedang berjalan ke arah meja di mana ia dan Daiki berada.

"_Hidoi_!" seru Ryouta dengan wajah yang dibuat-buat sedih. Ia lalu duduk di samping Daiki, disusul dengan Satsuki dan Atsushi. "_Hisashiburi ne_, Aominecchi~" ujar Ryouta sambil menepuk pundak Daiki pelan.

"Hn," balas Daiki tak acuh. Ia lalu melirik malas ke arah Satsuki yang duduk di samping Tetsuya. Satsuki hanya membalas dengan tatapan bersalah sambil menampilkan cengirannya.

"Jam tanganku mati, Dai-_chan_. Makanya aku tidak sadar kalau aku terlambat menjemput kalian," aku Satsuki.

"_Ne_, bagaimana dengan Midorimacchi?" Ryouta memotong percakapan Daiki dan Satsuki yang sekarang malah beradu mulut.

"Karena tadi dia mengirim pesan dan berkata kalau dia sedang latihan di dekat sini, jadi Midorin akan segera menyusul," celetuk Satsuki yang memilih mengalah dari adu mulutnya dengan Daiki.

"Lalu, apa kau sudah memastikan kalau besok dia benar-benar bisa datang?" tanya Daiki _to the point_.

Langsung mengetahui siapa yang dimaksud Daiki, Satsuki mengangguk pelan. "Aku sudah pastikan kalau dia bisa datang," sahut Satsuki. "Omong-omong, kalian tidak banyak berubah. Kangen sekali bisa berkumpul dengan kalian semua seperti ini~" ucap Satsuki riang.

Setelah itu terdengar bincang-bincang hangat di antara mereka karena reuni kecil yang mereka lakukan setelah delapan tahun berpisah sejak mereka tamat dari SMA. Ya, sejak seluruh mantan anggota tim basket Teikou tamat dari SMA masing-masing, mereka berpisah karena jalan yang dipilih masing-masing.

Ryouta yang sejak SMP memang sudah bekerja sebagai model, meneruskan pekerjaannya itu ke jenjang profesional. Ia tidak bisa melanjutkan hobinya bermain basket untuk bergabung dengan tim basket profesional karena cidera pergelangan kaki yang dialaminya. Namun ia masih bisa sesekali bermain basket saat ia menginginkannya. Atsushi yang sejak awal memang tidak memiliki ketertarikan lebih dalam bidang olahraga, mengambil kesempatan beasiswa yang diberikan SMA-nya untuk belajar di Paris, dan ia memilih belajar menjadi _chef _yang baik dikarenakan kebiasaan ngemilnya.

Daiki yang langsung mendapat tawaran untuk bermain basket di Amerika langsung terbang ke negeri Paman Sam itu begitu tamat dari SMA. Tak lama setelah itu Tetsuya juga pindah ke Amerika karena ayahnya yang dipindahtugaskan ke sana. Awalnya Tetsuya memang tidak mendapatkan tawaran untuk bermain basket di sana, tapi setahun setelah ia pindah ke sana, Satsuki mendengar bahwa pemuda yang pernah ia sukai saat di SMP itu menjadi anggota regular di tim yang juga menaungi Daiki.

Satsuki sendiri memilih untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya ke perguruan tinggi dan masuk ke jurusan Psikologi. Dan setelah ia tamat, ia membuka klinik sendiri di rumahnya. Di waktu luangnya, ia juga sering bermain ke SMA Touou untuk mengamati perkembangan tim basketnya dan ia sering dimintai tolong untuk menganalisa data-data pemain baru di sana. Dua mantan anggota tim basket SMP Teikou yang lain, Midorima Shintarou dan Akashi Seijuro juga telah berjalan di jalan mereka masing-masing. Shintarou memilih masuk ke dalam salah satu tim basket pro di Jepang dan menjadi pelatih di SMA-nya di saat waktu luangnya.

Akashi Seijuro, sang mantan kapten dari tim yang dijuluki _Kiseki no Sedai_ itu memilih jalan yang jauh dari dunia basket. Sejak kekalahan tim basket SMA Rakuzan dengan tim basket SMA Seirin di tahun pertama mereka di SMA, Seijuro memutuskan untuk tidak bermain basket lagi. Hal itu semata-mata bukan hanya karena kekalahannya yang dalam sekejap meruntuhkan harga dirinya yang tinggi sebagai kapten para _emperor _Rakuzan sekaligus mantan kapten _Kiseki no Sedai_, tetapi dikarenakan tuntutan dari sang ayah.

.

.

.

Seijuro, pemuda berumur 26 tahun yang telah menjadi direktur utama di salah satu cabang perusahaan keluarga Akashi, tampak sibuk menandatangani tumpukan dokumen penting di atas meja kerjanya. Ia melirik jam tangan berwarna hitam yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kirinya yang menunjukkan bahwa waktunya sudah tidak banyak lagi. Ia harus segera pergi menemui seseorang yang sekarang mungkin sedang menunggunya di halte bis di daerah Shinjuku-ku, Tokyo. Seijuro menekan tombol 1 pada telepon yang ada di atas meja kerjanya.

_"_Ha'i_, Seijuro-_san?_"_ Terdengar suara seorang wanita dari seberang telepon.

"Hari ini aku akan pulang cepat. Kau sudah menunda semua jadwalku hari ini, kan?" tanya Seijuro dengan nada datar.

_"_Ha'i_, aku sudah mengubah jadwal anda hari ini,"_ jawab wanita itu lagi yang ternyata adalah sekretaris pribadi Seijuro.

"Hn. Bagus." Setelah berkata seperti itu, ia memutuskan sambungan telepon lokal itu dan bangkit dari kursi kerjanya. Ia menyambar jas hitam yang tersampir di kursi dan ia sudah akan beranjak dari ruang kerjanya saat ia mengingat sesuatu. Ia membuka laci meja kerjanya dan mengambil sesuatu di dalamnya. Setelah itu ia melirik sebentar ke arah pigura kecil yang terdapat potret dirinya dan seorang gadis cantik berambut _soft pink_ sebelum ia benar-benar meninggalkan ruang kerjanya.

...

Satsuki mengusap-usap kedua tangannya di depan wajah sambil meniupnya sesekali, berharap bisa menyalurkan kehangatan napasnya pada tangannya yang dingin. Ia melupakan sesuatu yang sangat penting untuk dibawanya hari itu dan terpaksa kembali pulang ke rumah untuk mengambilnya, lalu kembali lagi ke halte yang berada tak terlalu jauh dari rumahnya dengan berlari. Karena terburu-buru, ia melupakan sarung tangan rajut miliknya. Menyimpan kedua tangan di saku jaket panjang biru muda miliknya, tidak terlalu ampuh untuk melawan suhu dingin yang semakin menjadi di tengah bulan Desember itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak memakai sarung tanganmu, heh?" ucap suara seseorang yang sangat dikenal Satsuki.

"Sei-_kun_! Kapan kau datang?" tanya Satsuki yang terkejut karena kedatangan Seijuro yang menurutnya tiba-tiba itu.

"Apa kau terlalu kedinginan sampai tidak menyadari aku datang?" Tidak mengindahkan pertanyaan Satsuki, Seijuro balik bertanya.

Satsuki hanya menampilkan cengiran tak bersalahnya. "_Otanjoubi omedetou_, Sei-_kun_!" ucap Satsuki yang sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan Seijuro. Ia lalu berdiri dan mencium sekilas pipi kanan Seijuro.

"Mana hadiahku? Kau terlihat tidak membawa apa-apa," tukas Seijuro yang menatap lurus Satsuki.

"Berkencan denganku seharian ini tidak cukup untuk hadiah ulang tahunmu, hmm?" tanya Satsuki sambil memicingkan matanya. "Lagipula aku bingung akan memberikan apa untuk hadiah ulang tahunmu. Tapi tenang saja, aku akan memberimu sesuatu yang tak bisa kaubeli dengan mudah karena tidak dijual di manapun," sambungnya dengan nada semangat.

"Apa?"

"Untuk sekarang rahasia. Kauharus berkencan dulu denganku hari ini. Jarang-jarang kan Sei-_kun_ punya waktu luang," ucap Satsuki tanpa sadar.

"_Warui_," balas Seijuro pelan.

Satsuki mengibas-ngibaskan kedua tangannya. "_Iie_, bukan seperti itu maksudku," potong Satsuki cepat, "Tapi ... ah sudahlah, tidak usah dipikirkan. Ayo!" Satsuki lalu menyambar pergelangan tangan kanan Seijuro dan menariknya pelan untuk berjalan bersamanya. Tapi langkah Satsuki berhenti saat Seijuro menahan tarikan Satsuki.

"Kau mau ke mana? Mobilku ada di sana," ujar Seijuro bingung sambil menunjuk ke arah di mana sebuah mobil _sport _berwarna merah terparkir.

"Kaubawa mobil?" tanya Satsuki, dan ia menghela napas pelan saat mendapati Seijuro mengangguk. "Kan sudah kubilang tidak perlu membawa mobil," protesnya sambil mengerucutkan bibir.

"Lalu kita naik apa?"

"Kita bisa jalan kaki, naik bus dan naik kereta. Hari ini aku ingin berkencan dengan Sei-_kun_ seperti anak-anak remaja," ucap Satsuki dengan senyuman lebar. "Kau keberatan, tuan _emperor_?" tanya Satsuki lagi.

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu," gerutu Seijuro, "lagipula hari ini hari ulang tahunku, kenapa aku yang harus mengikuti permintaanmu?" tanyanya lagi.

"_Mou_!" Satsuki tidak membalas kata-kata Seijuro. Ia hanya menggembungkan pipinya kesal pada Seijuro yang sukses membuat pemuda berambut merah itu tertawa pelan.

"Baiklah, baiklah ... aku akan menuruti permintaanmu kali ini, tapi dengan syarat kau harus memakai ini." Seijuro berkata sambil melepaskan sarung tangannya.

Satsuki langsung menghentikan Seijuro. "Jangan! Udara hari ini tidak terlalu dingin, kok," bantah Satsuki. Namun Seijuro tak mengindahkan perkataannya karena kini tangan kirinya sudah memakai sarung tangan Seijuro.

"Tanganmu sudah seperti es begitu, masih saja membantah." Awalnya Satsuki bingung karena Seijuro tidak tampak akan melepas sarung tangan sebelah kanannya sampai tangan kiri Seijuro menggenggam tangan kanannya yang tidak memakai sarung tangan, dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku jaket miliknya. "Dengan begini tidak ada yang kedinginan, kan?" ucap Seijuro santai. Ia lalu mulai berjalan perlahan— yang terpaksa diikuti oleh Satsuki karena genggaman tangan mereka.

"_Ha-ha'i_," ucap Satsuki malu. Padahal udara di sekitar mereka sangat dingin, tapi entah kenapa karena perlakuan dan ucapan Seijuro membuat Satsuki merasakan wajahnya memanas. Tapi ia tidak menolak perlakuan Seijuro karena dia menikmatinya.

...

Satsuki memandangi rumah-rumah penduduk yang terlihat bergerak dari jendela kaca kereta super cepat yang sedang ia naiki bersama Seijuro. Saat ini mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ke suatu tempat, yang kata Satsuki adalah tempat di mana Satsuki akan memberikan hadiah ulang tahun untuk Seijuro. Mengingat bahwa seharian ini ia berkeliling pusat kota Tokyo bersama Seijuro, membuat Satsuki merasa sangat senang sekaligus tidak percaya. Senang karena akhirnya ia bisa berkencan bersama Seijuro dan tidak percaya karena pasangan kencannya adalah seorang Akashi Seijuro.

Sampai sekarang pun Satsuki masih tidak percaya bahwa peri cinta melabuhkan hatinya pada pemuda tampan berambut merah itu, bukan pada Tetsuya yang menjadi cinta pertamanya saat SMP ataupun Daiki yang _notabane_-nya adalah teman Satsuki sejak kecil. Ia tidak tahu pasti kapan tepatnya ia mulai tertarik dengan Seijuro. Mungkin sejak ia mendapati Seijuro menyendiri setelah kekalahan timnya oleh tim Seirin saat di Winter Cup dulu. Satsuki tidak pernah melihat Seijuro menampilkan ekspresi seperti waktu itu, apalagi setelah itu Satsuki mendengar bahwa Seijuro memutuskan keluar dari dunia basket.

Tapi kalau diingat-ingat lagi, hubungan mereka mulai lebih dekat bukan saat mereka masih di bangku SMA. Satsuki mulai dekat dengan Seijuro karena hanya mereka lah yang menetap di Tokyo setelah tamat SMA dan mereka berada di perguruan tinggi yang sama meski di jurusan yang berbeda.

"Kau melamun?" Suara datar Seijuro membuyarkan lamunan Satsuki.

"E-eh, tidak kok," bantah Satsuki.

Seijuro mendengus pelan. "Kenapa kauselalu membantah ucapanku?" tanya Seijuro.

"Ju-justru karena Sei-_kun_ selalu mengetahuinya..." ucap Satsuki malu, "jangan-jangan kau juga sudah tau kita akan ke mana?" tudingnya curiga.

"Aku tidak tahu," tukas Seijuro.

"Masa?"

"Aku tidak tahu rute kereta api," jawab Seijuro polos.

"Hah?" Satsuki hanya menampilkan ekspresi tidak percayanya pada Seijuro.

"Kalau kukatakan ini pertama kalinya aku pergi ke suatu tempat dengan berjalan kaki, naik bus dan kereta bawah tanah, apa kaupercaya?" tanya Seijuro kemudian.

Satsuki diam sejenak, lalu ia tertawa keras saat tersadar bahwa ia lupa siapa sosok Akashi Seijuro yang sebenarnya. "Ah, ya, aku lupa kalau Sei-_kun_ itu seorang _Bocchan_," ucap Satsuki geli.

Seijuro hanya memalingkan wajahnya mendengar tawa mengejek Satsuki. "_Uruse na_!"

Bukannya menghentikan tawanya, Satsuki malah semakin menggoda Seijuro. Tawanya terhenti saat mendengar pengumuman dari petugas kereta api yang mengatakan bahwa kereta akan segera sampai di stasiun di mana mereka harus berhenti. "Ayo! Kita sudah sampai," ajak Satsuki yang menarik tangan Seijuro. Mereka lalu keluar dari kereta setelah kereta benar-benar berhenti. "Nah, dari sini kau harus menutup matamu," perintah Satsuki. Ia lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kain hitam dari tas kecilnya.

"Apa-apaan ini? Bagaimana kita berjalan kalau aku menutup mata?"

"Kau tidak percaya padaku? Lagipula tidak akan menjadi kejutan kalau kau tidak menutup matamu," jawab Satsuki santai. Ia lalu mulai mengikat kain hitam yang menutupi kedua mata Seijuro dan memastikan bahwa pemuda itu tidak bisa melihat apa-apa.

"Kau akan menerima akibatnya atas perlakuanmu ini nanti, Satsuki," tukas Seijuro dengan nada dalam. Satsuki tidak menjawab, ia hanya terkikik pelan dan mulai menarik Seijuro untuk berjalan dengannya.

...

"Tch, kenapa aku harus memakai ini?" Terdengar suara seseorang dari dalam sebuah gedung olahraga yang terdapat beberapa lapangan basket.

"Kau cocok memakainya," jawab suara yang lain.

"Mereka sudah datang," ucap suara yang lebih dalam. "Tch! Kenapa aku harus ikut-ikutan melakukan hal bodoh seperti ini? Padahal aku sudah membawa jimat yang kudapat dari kuil di pinggir kota," sambungnya.

"Sudahlah, cepat kemari! Jangan berdiri di sana, nanti kau ketahuan!" ucap suara yang lebih ceria.

"Kita harus bersiap-siap," celetuk suara datar milik seseorang.

"Kita sudah sampai." Suara Satsuki bergema di pintu masuk gedung olahraga itu. Ia lalu menuntun Seijuro yang masih tertutup matanya untuk masuk ke dalam gedung, "aku akan melepas kain penutup matamu sekarang, tapi kau belum boleh membuka matamu. Saat hitungan ke tiga kau baru boleh membuka matamu, _ne_?" ucap Satsuki lagi.

"Hn."

Satsuki lalu menuntun Seijuro untuk lebih dekat dengan lima sosok yang sudah berada di gedung itu sejak tadi. Ia mulai membuka penutup mata Seijuro dan mulai menghitung, "satu, dua, tiga..."

"_Tanjoubi Omedetou_, kapten!" seru seluruh orang yang ada di ruangan itu. Seijuro yang penglihatannya masih kabur tidak bereaksi apa-apa, membuat seluruh orang yang ada di dalam gedung itu terdiam.

"Kenapa kalian ada di sini?" Bukannya terkejut atau bereaksi layaknya orang-orang yang diberi kejutan, Seijuro malah bertanya kenapa teman-teman setimnya saat di Teikou dulu berkumpul di hadapannya dengan topi kerucut yang menghiasi kepala mereka masing-masing, dan sebuah kue ulang tahun yang dipegang oleh sosok pemuda ungu yang sangat ia kenal.

Dan sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan polos Seijuro, seluruh anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ yang berada di sana hanya menepuk kening masing-masing.

"Sudah kukatakan, kan, kalau Akashi itu tidak mungkin terkejut karena hal-hal seperti ini, Satsuki," ucap Daiki datar. Ia melepas topi kerucut berwarna biru tua yang dipaksa Atsushi untuk memakainya.

"Kami sedang memberikanmu kejutan, Akashi-_kun_," timpal Tetsuya.

"Kau benar-benar payah, Akacchi," tukas Ryouta.

"Aku sudah bilang ini sia-sia," sahut Shintarou.

"Aku hanya mengikuti permintaan Sacchin." Perkataan Atsushi seolah menyadarkan Seijuro. Ia lalu menatap Satsuki yang tidak berkata apa-apa sejak ucapan selamat ulang tahun yang ia ucapkan bersama yang lain, dan Seijuro langsung merasa bersalah saat melihat Satsuki sudah memasang tampang ingin menangis.

"Huwaa ... Tetsu-_kun_~ Sei-_kun_ tidak menghargai usahaku untuk memberikan kejutan kepadanya," Satsuki lalu berlari ke arah Tetsuya dan menangis di dada pemuda itu.

_'Kuroko/Tetsu/Kurokocchi/Kurochin, kau pasti akan segera mati,'_ batin keempat mantan anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ yang lain secara bersamaan.

"Kau tidak menghargai apa yang dilakukan Momoi-_san_, Akashi-_kun_," ucap Tetsuya tenang, mengabaikan tatapan ngeri yang diberikan keempat rekannya. Ia lalu melepaskan pelukan Momoi dan menepuk kepalanya pelan. "Apa kau memberitahunya?"

Satsuki mengangguk pelan. "Aku kira Sei-_kun_ akan senang kalau aku mengumpulkan anggota tim Teikou lagi," ujarnya sambil terisak kecil, "tapi ternyata ... uhm—" Ucapan Satsuki terpotong karena suapan kue ulang tahun Seijuro yang tadi dipegang Atsushi. "Enak..." komentarnya polos.

"Potongan pertama untukmu," ujar Seijuro, "dan menjauhlah dari Tetsu!" Nada suara Seijuro kali ini terdengar sangat tajam sambil menarik lengan Satsuki agar menjauh dari Tetsuya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Tetsuya pada teman-temannya saat ia baru merasakan tatapan mereka semua tertuju padanya. Dan yang lain hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala mereka melihat kepolosan Tetsuya.

"Itu _strawberry cheese cake_ spesial yang kubuat khusus untuk ulang tahun Akacchin," celetuk Atsushi. Ia sudah memotong bagian _cake_ yang ia pegang tanpa perlu ijin dari yang sedang berulang tahun dan diikuti oleh yang lainnya.

Seijuro tampak menghela napas pelan melihat tingkah teman-temannya itu. Ia lalu melirik Satsuki yang masih mengunyah _cake_-nya. "Bagaimana bisa kau memotong kuenya sebelum meniup lilin?" protes Satsuki.

Seijuro hanya tersenyum tipis dan berjalan mendekati Satsuki; memperpendek jarak wajahnya dengan sang gadis. "Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, dan maaf karena tadi aku tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Tapi aku senang dengan kejutanmu," bisik Seijuro di telinga kanan Satsuki. "Dan terima kasih untuk hadiahnya," sambung Seijuro sambil menjilat remahan kue yang dimakan Satsuki di sudut kanan bibir tipisnya.

"Eh?"

"Cara makanmu masih seperti anak kecil." Setelah berkata seperti itu, Seijuro pergi meninggalkan Satsuki yang wajahnya sudah sangat merah. Sebuah seringai terpatri di wajah tampannya.

"Oi, Akacchi! Karena kami tidak punya hadiah khusus untukmu, bagaimana kalau kita bermain _three-on-three_?" seru Ryouta pada Seijuro yang sedang berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Hn, aku terima hadiahnya," jawab Seijuro.

"Yosh! Mari kita tentukan siapa lawan siapa dengan _jan-ken-pon_!" sahut Ryouta senang.

Dan berikutnya hanya suara decitan sepatu mereka di atas lapangan yang terdengar di telinga Satsuki. Dari awal, kelima anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ yang lain memang berniat untuk mengajak Seijuro bermain basket bersama; terbukti dari perlengkapan basket yang mereka bawa. Satsuki sudah menyiapkan perlengkapan untuk Seijuro yang ia titipkan pada Daiki untuk membawanya; akan terlihat mencurigakan kalau ia membawanya saat kencan bersama Seijuro, kan? Melihat pemandangan di depannya, hanya senyum dan tawa yang menghiasi wajah Satsuki. Untuk mendapatkan momen di mana seluruh anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ kembali bermain basket bersama dengan senang tanpa ada kewajiban untuk menang seperti sekarang ini, ia harus menunggu selama lebih dari sepuluh tahun.

"_Yatta_! Tim Sei-_kun_, menang!" ucap Satsuki saat melihat skors yang dicetak oleh tim sang kekasih— trio Seijuro-Shintarou-Atsushi.

"Ternyata ekspektasiku terhadapmu begitu tinggi, Aomine," ucap Shintarou dengan nada datar sambil membetulkan letak kacamata bingkai bawah miliknya.

"Tch! Jangan salahkan aku! Si kuning ini yang tak bisa apa-apa," protes Daiki. "Apa pekerjaanmu sebagai model membuat otot-ototmu itu kendur, heh, Kise?"

"Enak saja! Aominecchi yang bermain tidak benar!" elak Ryouta yang tak mau kalah.

"Apa katamu?" Dan terjadilah adu mulut antara Daiki dan Ryouta yang sudah dimaklumi oleh yang lainnya. "Kalau begitu kita bertanding ulang!" tantang Daiki.

"Aku _pass_," ucap Tetsuya. Ia menyambar botol minuman di _bench_.

"Hee? Kaubisa bermain empat babak penuh saat di New York, kenapa sekarang kau lemah seperti itu?" seru Daiki pada Tetsuya.

"Aku hanya membantu agar jumlah setiap tim seimbang," ujarnya sambil menunjuk ke arah Seijuro dan Satsuki yang telah berjalan keluar gedung.

"Oi, Akacchi!" seru Ryouta.

"Kalian bermain dulu, aku akan menyusul di babak berikutnya," balas Seijuro.

Ryouta mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Buh ... Akacchi sibuk pacaran sama Momocchi," gerutunya.

"Aku juga _pass_, aku masih lelah karena latihan yang kulakukan sebelum datang ke sini," jawab Shintarou yang ikut duduk di samping Tetsuya.

"Aku juga. Aku mau menghabiskan _cake_ ulangtahun Akachin," timpal Atsushi.

"Kalau begitu pas, kita _one-on-one_ saja," ujar Daiki, "Aku akan menghabisimu, Kise," sambungnya sambil merebut bola yang berada di tangan Ryouta.

"Kau curang, Aominecchi!"

...

"Jadi, inikah hadiah ulang tahun darimu yang kaubilang tidak dijual di mana pun dan tidak bisa dibeli itu?" tanya Akashi saat ia dan Satsuki sudah berada di taman tengah SMP Teikou. Ternyata gedung olahraga yang mereka pakai tadi adalah gedung olahraga SMP Teikou.

"Hmm, bukan," jawab Satsuki sambil menggeleng pelan, "sebenarnya ada hadiah yang lain."

"Apa itu?" tanya Seijuro penasaran.

"Tapi kau jangan tertawa, ya?" pinta Satsuki.

"Hn. Kalau aku tertawa kau pasti menangis lagi dan berlari ke pelukan Tetsu. Jangan berharap kaubisa melakukannya lagi," tukas Seijuro tajam.

Satsuki terkikik pelan mendengar perkataan Seijuro. Ia lalu kembali merogoh tas kecil yang dibawanya. "Tenang, bukan kain penutup mata lagi, kok," ucapnya saat melihat ekspresi Seijuro yang berjengit. "Ini dia~" Satsuki mengeluarkan tiga kertas persegi panjang berwarna merah yang terlihat seperti kupon pada Seijuro. "Ini kupon khusus 'Permintaan kepada Satsuki'," sambungnya.

"Hah?"

"Iya. Dengan kupon ini, kaubisa meminta tiga hal padaku, satu permintaan untuk satu kupon. Tapi ada syaratnya, tidak boleh mengajukan permintaan yang diluar batas kemampuanku, tidak boleh mengajukan permintaan yang macam-macam dan tidak boleh mengajukan permintaan untuk menambah jumlah permintaan," jelas Satsuki senang.

"Batas waktunya?"

"Sampai satu hari sebelum aku berulang tahun," ucap Satsuki.

Seijuro tampak berpikir sejenak. Kedua bola mata beda warnanya lalu menatap Satsuki secara tiba-tiba, "kalau begitu aku akan menggunakan ketiga kupon ini sekarang untuk satu permintaan," ujarnya dengan nada yakin.

"Menggunakan tiga kupon ini untuk satu permintaan? Apa kauyakin, Sei-_kun_? Kaubisa meminta tiga permintaan jika menggunakannya dengan bijak," sahut Satsuki.

"Aku hanya perlu kau mengabulkan satu permintaan ini saja," jawab Seijuro, "kau pasti akan mengabulkannya, kan?" tanya Seijuro lagi, kali ini diiringi dengan sebuah seringai tipis.

Satsuki mengangguk pelan. "Mm-hm, apa permintaanmu?"

"Momoi Satsuki, aku menggunakan ketiga kupon 'Permintaan pada Satsuki' ini untuk menjadikanmu milikku selamanya," ucap Seijuro dalam. "_Will you marry me_, Momoi Satsuki?" tanya Seijuro kemudian dengan nada yang lebih lembut. Sebuah senyum tulus terukir di bibir Seijuro.

Satsuki melebarkan kedua matanya setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan Seijuro. Ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa karena sangat terkejut dan tidak percaya dengan permintaan yang diajukan Seijuro. Tak pernah sekalipun ia berpikir bahwa Seijuro akan menggunakan kupon hadiah pemberiannya untuk melamar Satsuki, karena ia berpikir bahwa kesibukan Seijuro selama ini membuatnya belum terlalu mementingkan hubungan suci bernama pernikahan itu.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak perlu merasa sedih karena kau memang harus menjawab iya. Tapi tetap saja ada yang kurang karena kau tidak menjawabnya secara langsung." Seijuro berkata setelah ia memasangkan sebuah cincin emas putih bermahkotakan _diamond_ berwarna _soft _pink di atasnya, yang jika dilihat lebih dekat akan tampak ukiran 'SS'.

"I-ini..." ucap Satsuki tidak percaya. Matanya mulai berkabut karena hal yang dilakukan Seijuro itu.

"Dari awal aku sudah berencana ingin melamarmu hari ini. Tapi karena kencan dan berbagai hal yang terjadi hari ini, aku bingung bagaimana mengatakannya padamu. Makanya aku mengajakmu keluar sebentar," tukas Seijuro. "Tapi tidak kusangka kau malah memberiku jalan untuk melakukannya," sambung Seijuro sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Ka-kau yakin?" tanya Satsuki dengan nada ragu. Tampak setitik air mata mulai mengintip di kedua sudut matanya.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Ti-tidak, hanya saja aku merasa tidak pantas—" Satsuki memutuskan perkataannya saat Seijuro memeluknya. Pelukan penuh perasaan yang membuat hati Satsuki menghangat dan percaya pada perasaan Seijuro.

"Jawab saja," ucap Seijuro lembut.

Satsuki membalas pelukan Seijuro erat. Ia mengangguk pelan, "_I-I will_," ucap Satsuki kemudian.

"Apa?" tanya Seijuro yang kemudian melepas pelukannya.

"_I will_ ... itu jawaban atas pertanyaanmu yang sebelumnya, Sei-_kun_," jawab Satsuki malu-malu.

Melihat wajah Satsuki yang lagi-lagi memerah membuat Seijuro ingin sekali mencubit kedua pipi Satsuki. Namun ia punya cara lain untuk melampiaskan perasaan gemasnya itu. Seijuro menundukkan wajahnya perlahan dan mengecup bibir Satsuki pelan. Kecupan yang singkat namun benar-benar membuat wajah Satsuki menjadi sewarna dengan warna rambutnya. "_Arigatou ne_, Satsuki."

"Mm-hmm." Satsuki yang masih malu dan gugup hanya bisa menjawab dengan gumaman. Ia lalu menatap kedua mata beda warna milik Seijuro yang terasa semakin mendekat— lagi.

"Aha~ Momocchi dan Akacchi akan segera menikah!" seruan keras dari Ryouta membuat Satsuki dan Seijuro memperlebar jarak wajah mereka dan mencari dari mana asal suara itu. Dan pemandangan yang mereka lihat adalah Ryouta yang sedang dipukul kepalanya oleh Tetsuya, Daiki, Shintarou dan Atsushi.

"Kau mengacaukan klimaksnya, Kise!" seru Daiki kesal.

"Dai-_chan_!" teriak Satsuki malu karena mendengar perkataannya.

"Anggap saja kami tidak ada, lanjutkan kegiatan kalian," ucap Daiki polos.

"_Urusai_!" seru Satsuki lagi. Ia benar-benar malu tertangkap basah oleh teman-temannya sampai menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik punggung lebar Seijuro.

Seijuro yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum tipis dan mengacak pelan rambut Satsuki. "Akan kuberi mereka pelajaran saat di lapangan," ucapnya pelan. Ia lalu berjalan ke arah teman-temannya. "Aku sedang dalam _mood _yang sangat baik. Karena itu kalian harus melawanku _one-on-one_ dan yang kalah akan melakukan perintah dari yang menang," sambungnya datar namun tersirat nada memerintah di dalamnya.

"Apa permintaanmu kalau kau yang menang?" tanya mereka serentak.

"Kalian harus mengurus pernikahanku dan Satsuki akhir minggu ini," jawab Seijuro santai.

"Oh, hanya itu..." ucap mereka serentak sampai mereka kembali menatap Seijuro di saat yang bersamaan. "EH, APA?! AKHIR MINGGU INI?"

Dan kalimat terakhir diucapkan secara bersamaan oleh kelima anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ yang lain termasuk Satsuki.

_'Perintahku adalah mutlak!' _batin sang _emperor_ angkuh. Sebuah seringai tipis kembali menghiasi wajah tampannya.

**-FIN-**

* * *

**Author's note :**

_Hello, my fellow fans of_ Kurobasu :))  
Salam kenal semuanya~~  
Ini fict pertamaku di FKnBI dgn _pairing straight, _semoga hasilnya ga mengecewakan kalian :))

Akashi di sini kubuat sifatnya jadi gabungan antara Akashi yg lembut dan Akashi setelah dia punya mata emperor :')

Fict ini dipersembahkan untuk seluruh momoi-_cent_ atau yg suka _pair_ AkaMomo ;)

Yang momoi-_centric_ ayo sini merapat hahaha, biar bisa fg-an bareng xD

Dan ... selamat ulang tahun buat _my beloved husband~~~~_ *lirik Seijuro* xDxDxD

Akhir kata, _mind to review or give me some advice/critism for this fict_? :)

Sankyu~~

Sign,

**CyeDessy**

**20122013**


End file.
